Angels Kiss
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: HEY YOU! READ ME! Iori and vice ! give it a try dude! it wont kill you, its no the end of the world reviews and favs , the "I like" button , the favorite story or the "I hate it" review anything ! :D


_**Angels kiss**_

_**By: 6-july **_

_**Enjoy**_

_Your cold as ice but your fine._

_Because your eyes are nice_

_My vice _

_My vice_

_And I drink wine. To sleep_

_and see your lips with a smile to my_

_surprise. _

_You're my poison_

_To my cure sweet vice_

_My vice_

_My vice _

_It is kind and I can_

_see it shine. like a rhyme I can`t_

_Tell you why. _

_My sweet poison_

_My sweet poison_

_my nights are_

_So filled with signs that tell me. _

_if your mine. _

_My time is to night._

_To be your knight_

_or your just Name vice_

_vice…_

I ripped off the page of the notebook.

It was horrible, the letter, the stupid rhymes,

Except for the name.

I always writing songs on the old notebook easy as breathing or walking, but this time it was very hard for me to concentrate on writing a song, when vice was sleeping on the sofa in her usual "pajamas".

A long, no sleeves shirt and **MY** boxers which she stole from me. That's what you get for letting Mature wash all of our cloths together.

_The Past~ … :D_

_-"vice… those are mine…"_

_-"yeah …well there mine now"_

_-"give them back"_

_-"ok, if you want them so badly go ahead and take them from me"_

_-"…mature why the fuck did you mixed my cloth with vice cloth…"_

_-"I wasn`t going to let the washer waste so much water deal with it!"_

_-"FUCK YOU 2!"_

_Present~ … :3_

I was in love with the girl in front of me. Rude, noise, annoying stubborn, clumsy, aggressive, she pisses me off!, but still she was that girl.

The girl that never left my mind, the one I thought in every song and concert I have been in.

Mature was bathing; I was alone with the girl that made me fill in the clouds and proved, that you don't have to sleep to see angels. I wanted to touch her lips with mine … just that …

-"Vice wake up we have a double date with Billy and Yamazaki"

I`m never getting in between her, and those date, Mature and her plan every Thursday, weekends, and Tuesdays.

-"send a "hi" from me" I said and watched as she woke up slowly and beautifully.

-"going… Iori …what …should I wear …?" She said while leaning back in the sofa.

-"…go like that, you look beautiful when you wake up" not even near to a lie, it was obvious that I toke down my guard in front of her, she had always that effect on me.

-"I`m already dressed …" she yelled to mature and played with her messy hair

-"Are you serious?" she looked at her and continued "get dressed up properly!" vice faked to be mad but Mature didn't have the patience so, Vice just sat down on the sofa once more, she rubbed her eyes with elegance and delicacy almost like a cat and a small yawn after she asked me if it was true what I had said a few minutes later.

-"..." I didn't wanted to answer so I started looking at the notebook in white.

She came close to the mess of paper balls that were around me.

-"looks like you're having a bad time writing songs"

She started picking up the papers; some were ripped in half and others in more than 4 pieces.

-"you're so messy" she walked to the kitchen to through away the useless papers.

-"that comes from the girl that has a junkyard for a bedroom" I said without looking at her.

-"jerk…" she said in her second come and go.

-"I know" I looked at her and responded back with a grin.

-"hmm… what's this! You wrote a song with my name!?"

She unfolded the paper I was sure she wouldn't read, SHE NEVER READS THEM! But surely I was wrong this time.

-"NO I HAVEN'T, NOW, THROW THAT AWAY" I jumped out and try to snatch it away from her, but it was too late.

-"That's so sweet Iori!" she toke the paper and folded and continued, like I haven't suffer or be more embarrassed in my life "I love it, can I hear the end and oh! Will you play it with your guitar?"

*insert puppy face here~*

-"…well"

-"…when I come back? ok!"

-"wait-" I was cut off by a kiss her sweet lips touching mine in a rhythmic and passionate kiss that lasted 5 seconds or even less.

-"come on vice!"

-"coming, gosh"

She run to her room and got change. She left with mature.

I stood there. Paralyzed.

…

I sat down and started to write the song, I didn't wanted to disappoint her for not finishing her song.

The stupid and horrible letter that got me a

Angels kiss…

_7777

Lucky Iori

Hope you guys read it

Or liked it

With love

mee !

;D


End file.
